Two Minds
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: After Seri, an Espeon, is saved by a mysterious Umbreon, the two of them must fight together to stay alive, with only their growing relationship keeping them from falling into darkness. PokexPoke EspeonxUmbreon Rated T for possible gruesome violence.
1. Prologue

**Pokemon**

**Two Minds**

**Note: Hi there! This is an interesting Pokemon Fanfic I've been wanting to write for a while now, following a young Espeon and Umbreon, who become friends and are forced to help each other out to survive. I hope you like it, because the 10-15 chapters I'm going to make will be great! So, Read, Review, and Enjoy! :D**

**Prologue – Savior**

There was a cool breeze washing over the Silver Forest, with all of its Pokemon inhabitants either sleeping or searching for prey to hunt upon during the night... At least, that's what most were doing.

Branches snapped and the ground shook as an enraged Ursaring smashed through the forest, roaring and searching for the Espeon that had disturbed its rest. Not too far ahead of it, the young Espeon was running as fast as she could, panting from running for so long.

_I...Can't go on much longer, _she thought, ducking under an oncoming branch, and continuing to run. Behind her, the Ursaring roared and began to move faster, the crashing and scratching sounds getting closer and closer.

The Espeon looked behind her for a second, and suddenly got caught on a root that was sticking out of the ground, and fell. Once on the ground, she stood up slowly, panting, and was about to run again... But it was too late. The Ursaring crashed through the brush and glared at the Espeon, its arms outstretched and its claws ready to slash.

She lowered her ears and took a step back, watching the lumbering Pokemon make its way towards her.

_Maybe...It'll work this time, _she thought tiredly, closing her eyes and thinking of what her mother had told her long ago._ "Clear your mind," _she had said, _"Just focus on the target!"_

The Espeon began to focus on the Ursaring, who she could sense merely a few yards away from her. A sudden flood of energy flowed through her. She then opened her eyes, and the jewel on her head began to glow, and Psychic energy began to flow around her...

The Ursaring stopped and looked around, confused. _Its working! _The Espeon thought happily, but she accidently broke her focus, and the Ursaring recovered, glaring once again at her and roaring, running at her with its claws drawn back...

_No... _she thought, closing her eyes and getting ready for the feeling of Ursaring's razor-sharp claws... For a moment, an image of her mother flashed in her head, and a tear came to her eye... _Please...Help me..._

The Ursaring roared one more time before throwing its claws forward...However, instead of feeling them hit, the Espeon could hear the Ursaring begin to struggle, and she opened her eyes, and was surprised by what she saw...

An Umbreon was standing in front of her, crouched down and facing the large Pokemon, a sort of glowing bubble surrounding them, stopping the Ursaring's claws. The Umbreon stayed focused, just as she had tried to do...Except he was succeeding.

"Get out of here!" he told her, not taking his gaze off of the Ursaring. The Espeon looked up at the large Pokemon for a moment, then nodded and turned around, starting to run off. As she ran, she took a look over her shoulder at the Umbreon that had saved her...

_Please... Be alright, _she thought, stopping and watching the conflict between the towering Ursaring and the mysterious Umbreon that had saved her...

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter - Contact**

**Note: Since its the Prologue, its meant to be short, so... Yeah. XD Chapters will be about an average of 2,000 words, so they'll be much, much longer. Anyways, stay tuned! :D**


	2. Contact

**Pokemon**

**Two Minds**

**Note: There is no note! Just read, review, and enjoy! :D**

Chapter One – Contact

My name is Moon, and I am the last Umbreon that walks these forests. Ever since the pack of Houndooms invaded and killed my parents, I've lived alone, providing for myself, and not caring for others... But when a plead for help came, something had compelled me to check it out...

I was surprised to find an Ursaring attacking beautiful Espeon girl, who seemed to be unable to protect herself. I had leaped in front of the large Pokemon and put up a Protect, stopping its massive claws from hitting. "Get out of here!" I told the girl, focusing all my energy in the Protect.

The Espeon hesitated, and I was sure she was going to object, but she then nodded and ran off, leaving me to face with the enraged Ursaring, who drew back his arms and began to smash at the Protect, making me wince and struggle to keep it up...

"_Please...be alright,"_ the words suddenly echoed in my head. As the soft, gentle voice of the Espeon came to me, I turned my head and could see her standing there, watching me. _I told you to run!_ I thought irritatedly, accidently losing focus and dropping the Protect.

Turning back around, I wasn't able to react in time and stop the large arm from smashing me in the side of the head, sending me crashing into a nearby tree. The impact took the breath out of me, and I fell to the ground, trying to recover from the hit...

It took me a few moments, but I was able to stand, still staggering and dazed from the blow. Looking up, I could see the Ursaring fumble towards me, its claws ready to slash at me. I tried to move, but my legs seemed to be buckled in place. The large Pokemon sliced at me, and I was barely able to duck under the claws.

From above, I could sense the Ursaring's other arm coming down at me. Using all the strength I had left, I leaped to the side, barely dodging the blow that could have been a fatal one. The Ursaring took a moment to bring its arm back up, so I took it to my advantage and slammed into its side as hard as I could, making it stumble a few steps away...

...But it recovered quickly, and came at me again. _I can't keep this up, _I thought, crouching down and closing my eyes, trying to muster up as much energy as I could... _Come on... _I thought, not feeling anything coming to me. I was trying to form a Shadow Ball; a move my father had shown me when I was young.

However, I couldn't seem to make it. _No! Not at a time like this! _I thought, hearing the Ursaring roar and bring its claws down, ready to defeat me with one final blow... I prepared myself, ready to feel the pain upon me...

...It was then that I heard the sound of ripping skin. Opening my eyes, I realized that it wasn't me that had been hit. In front of me, was the Espeon, the Ursaring's claws dug into her side. I was stunned by what I saw. _W-Why? _I thought, watching the large Pokemon rip his claws out of the Espeon, who fell over on her side, unmoving.

Both the Ursaring and I looked at the Espeon girl's body. For a moment, there was silence, until the Ursaring turned its attention back to me and roared. However, I ignored him, and looked down at the Espeon's body, horrified. _But...I...Why? _My thoughts were scrambled up, and I was unsure of what to think...

...But I was sure of one thing. Clenching my teeth, I glared up at the Ursaring, who turned its attention back to me and roared. "You're going to die now." I muttered, and the large Pokemon seemed to look down at me with a challenging look in his eyes. I felt anger pulse through my body...But I knew that there was no way for me to defeat him.

So, I did a powerful lunge forward, barely making it over his razor-sharp claws, and landing behind him. Then, focusing energy into my tail, I swung it around, sending a Sonic Boom towards him, which hit the Ursaring in the chest, sending it stumbling back quite a ways. Then, I leaped forward and bent my head down, letting the Espeon girl's body cradle over my back...

...And, with all my strength, I began to run, hearing the large Pokemon recovering and starting to come after me. However, I knew it wouldn't be able to catch up, and would probably give up when I got too far away. To my relief, the crashing sounds began to die away as I got farther and farther away, eventually arriving at a river in the middle of the forest.

I crouched down, and used all the remaining strength in my hind legs, and jumped over the river, landing on the other side, stumbling slightly. Then, I turned to check behind me, panting heavily, before I gently shouldered the Espeon girl's body onto the ground, and walked over to the river for a drink.

As I began to lap up some water, I could hear a faint sound, and I perked my ears up, turning around to see what it was... And I saw the Espeon's head moving slightly. _She's alive! _I thought, running over to her side and examining her for a few moments. She then moved her head slightly and let out another even more faint noise. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked, bending over to sniff the marks where the Ursaring's claws had hit.

For a moment, there wasn't any response, and she didn't move... But she then began to stir slightly, and her head turned towards me, her eyes opening slightly. The Espeon opened her mouth and let out an inaudible noise. "What?" I asked, cocking my head slightly. She did it again, but it was still just a small sort of mutter, and I still couldn't understand it.

"Stop trying to speak," I finally told her, "I'll go get you some water." Heading over to a nearby tree, I crouched down and looked up into the branches, seeing a Starly nest that I could use to collect water. I reared back, and was about to leap up, when the familiar, gentle voice came into my head... _"Thank you..." _it said, and I turned around to see the Espeon girl looking over at me.

"W-Was that you?" I asked, and she gave me a slight nod. _That's amazing... _I thought. _"Yes, it is." _her voice came again, and I perked my ears up. I could hear a small giggle, and then she said, _"I can hear your thoughts too." _I dropped my ears, feeling embarrassed, then I turned around, trying not to let it show.

From behind me, I could hear the Espeon girl begin to make more noises, and I turned back around to see her trying to stand up. "Hey!" I said, running over to her, "You're injured...don't try to stand!" She looked up at me for a moment, then shook her head. Then, to my surprise, the wounds on her side began to glow slightly, and began to slowly close...

"W-What is that?" I asked, astounded. After a minute or so, the wounds were almost completely healed, and the glowing faded. She looked up at me and blinked. _"Recover." _she told me. I nodded understandingly, and I moved to her side to give her support as she stood up. Once she was on her feet, the Espeon girl leaned her weight on me, obviously not fully recovered from the hit yet.

I led her over to the river, and helped keep her up while she drank. After that, we walked back over to where she had been before, and she laid back down. I sat beside her, still finding myself looking at the wounds on her side. She noticed, and I turned my head away, pretending that I hadn't been looking. The Espeon girl giggled, and that made me feel even more embarrassed.

"_What is your name?" _she asked me. "Moon," I answered, looking back down at her, "What's yours?" _"My name is Seri," _she told me, nodding, _"You're the first Umbreon I've seen in this forest..." _I sighed and looked down at the ground, shuffling my front paws slightly. "Yeah... I'm the last..." I told her, feeling a wave of sadness come over me.

Seri perked her ears up, obviously realizing that it was a sensitive subject for me. I was surprised when she laid the tip of her tail on my shoulder, and told me, _"Oh...I'm sorry..." _Shaking my head, I said, "It's alright... That was long ago, and I'm used to being alone now..." I could feel Seri's eyes gazing upon me, and I turned my head away, not wanting to show the full extent of my sadness.

There was silence, so I assumed that she could sense how I was feeling. "Y-You should rest," I told her, "Your wounds aren't fully healed." For a moment, Seri didn't say anything, but she then nodded, and laid her head on her paws. I glanced down at her, watching her breathing become shallower, and she drifted off to sleep.

I stood up and padded away a few steps, laying down and setting my head down on my paws, glancing over to Seri one last time, before I eventually managed to fall asleep as well...

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter – Sting**

**Note: Its late, and I kinda went fast with this chapter, but I hope you like it regardless! Please leave a review, if you'd be so kind, and stay tuned! :D**


	3. Sting

**Pokemon**

**Two Minds**

**Note: Hey everyone! I'm trying to update all of my stories, since they haven't been updated in quite a while(Due to school and business and stuff), so here's another chapter of Two Minds! :D Hope you like it! Please leave a review!**

**Chapter Two – Sting**

I woke up to the feeling of something prodding me in my side. Letting out a groan, I looked up to see what was going on. The sun blinded me for a few moments, but I squinted my eyes, and I eventually made out the figure of Seri standing above me.

"_You're hard to wake up." _Seri said with a hint of amusement. I felt myself flush in embarrassment, and I quickly sat up and gave a stretch. "How long was I asleep?" I asked her. Seri nodded up towards the sky, and I looked up. To my surprise, the sun was already halfway across the sky.

_I was asleep for a long time, _I thought with a sigh. Seri chuckled, then padded over to the river and bent to drink. Seeing her made me realize how dry my throat felt, so I moved beside her and began to lap up the water as well. _"I could tell that you were exhausted." _Seri told me, and I glanced over at her. "I'm surprised you're up and moving...after that blow you took."

Seri stops, and stares at her reflection in the water. _"I've recovered from worse..." _she stated. I tilted my head slightly, but she began to walk away before I could ask anymore questions. Taking a couple of last drinks of water, I turned and caught up with her. Deciding to change the subject, I asked, "H-Hey, are you hungry?"

Seri looked over at me with a more positive look on her face, and nodded. "Alright! I know a tree that grows some great berries!" I said, leading the way. I could hear Seri giggle as she sped up to follow me.

* * *

"W-What?" I said, my mouth gaping. _"It's not as impressive as I thought it'd be..."_ Seri said teasingly.

The tree's wood had a grayish coloring to it, and the leaves were wilted and drooping. It didn't look like berries could ever grow there. "I came to this tree just a couple of moons ago..." I said, mostly to myself. I walked up to the tree, my ears drooping, and reflecting the sadness I was feeling. Sitting next to the tree, I simply stared at the ground.

"_Was this tree important to you?..." _Seri asked, padding up to the tree and sitting next to me. I nodded, memories of my past flashing into my vision. "This was where I was born," I told her, looking up at the sun poking through the branches overhead, "and it's also where the others died."

Seri's ears pricked up, and she rested her tail on my shoulder. _"I'm sorry..." _she told me. I looked down again and nodded. I then pricked my ears up and stood, turning to examine the tree. "But...what happened?" I said, trying to find something that was wrong ,or out of place.

"_It looks like it just...died." _Seri pointed out, watching me go around the tree. "No...something must've done this." I said, pressing my paw against the wood. Still hard and firm. For a while longer, I tested out the tree, until Seri finally stood and faced me. _"The longer you ponder over it...the more it will hurt." _she told me, and I glared at her a moment, before adverting my eyes and drooping my ears.

Seri walked up to me and rested her head on my shoulder. It took me by surprise, but I found myself not able to move away...It felt warm, and I was reminded of the warmth I felt when my mother was next to me...Underneath this same tree. I closed my eyes as images of my parents came to my mind.

The warmth, which was similar to my mothers, seemed to envelope me...Everything on the outside, all the noises of the forest...they seemed to fade away. Images of my parents came to my mind, giving me a feeling of happiness...

I felt Seri suddenly lift her head. Opening my eyes, I could see her ears pricked up. She then looked at me with an urgent look, and I heard her voice echo in my mind, although I couldn't seem to hear it. Then, she turned and began to run away. I shook my head, and thought for a moment. _"Look out!" _is what she had said. Realizing that something was wrong, I turned and looked behind me. My eyes opened wide as I saw what it was...

A large horde of Beedrills, flying towards me fast. Their buzzing cut through the serene sounds of the forest, and other Pokemon nearby quickly began to run. I quickly turned around, and was about to run...But I wasn't fast enough, and I was bowled over. Yellow and black filled my vision, and I began to panic, trying to stand only to get knocked down again.

"S-Seri!" I shouted out, but she was nowhere to be seen. I tried to stand again, but a stringer hit my back leg, and I winced, falling back down. More stingers hit me. After a minute, my body felt numb, and I couldn't move...Then, my vision slowly began to fade...

* * *

"_Moon...Are you alright?" _Seri's voice came to me through the darkness of unconsciousness. I looked around, trying to find where she was. "Seri?" I said, "Where are you?" After a few moments, a light showed itself from behind me, and I turned. Standing there was Seri, with a dim light coming from the jewel on her head, making her barely visible.

"Where are we?" I asked, padding up to her. _"In your mind." _she told me, _"I couldn't stop them from taking you...So I had to enter your mind to see if you were okay." _My ears pricked up as I remembered the pain and numbness from the swarm. "Why did they attack me?" I asked, and Seri shook her head. _"I think that tree was their home." _she said.

I flattened my ears and glared downward. "So _they _are the ones that killed it?" I said, feeling a growl coming up into my throat. Seri nodded. _"It isn't their faults...Without a home, they wouldn't survive." _she explained to me. I shook my head, and shouted, "They don't have the right to-"...but Seri padded up to me and buried her muzzle into my shoulder, taking me by surprise and making me stop.

"_What if they were taken from their old home? Forced to run away...Is there situation any different than yours was?"_ she told me, and my eyes widened as I realized that she's right. Of all the inhabitants of the forest, _I _should know a thing or two about losing everything. How could I have been so hypocritical?

Seri took a step back, and our eyes locked for a few moments. A slight sparkle seemed to come from them, and a sudden warmth seemed to envelope me...And then, I found myself beginning to sway. _"Moon?" _she said as I found myself falling to the ground. _"Moon!" _The image of her began to appear farther and farther away, and I had the feeling that I was falling and falling...

* * *

I woke up with a start, jumping up to my feet in an instant and looking around, panting heavily. I was in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by what appeared to be honey combs. _Is this their nest? _I thought, cautiously looking around me. A buzzing sound started, and I turned to see three Beedrills enter through some of the combs.

I barred my teeth, and flattened my ears, ready to take them on...But I stopped when I saw that they weren't doing anything. "Who are you?" the Beedrill in the middle said. I was reluctant to tell him at first, but I eventually answered, "My name is Moon." The three Beedrills glanced at each other, and then nodded. "Come with us." the middle Beedrill said, and they all flew through a nearby hole.

I paused, looking around for a different way to go...But all of the honey combs were too small for me, so the hole in the wall was the only place I could fit through. _I doubt I can fight my way out, _I thought with a sigh, padding through the hole in the wall. The darkness seemed to swallow me up for a few moments, before I finally entered a large chamber.

My eyes widened as I saw the queen Beedrill up ahead at the front of the chamber. She was about three times as big as the other Beedrills, and her stingers had a distinctive razor-sharp look to them. I padded up to where the three Beedrills from earlier were floating, facing me. "This is Queen Eliza, our mother bee." the Beedrill on the left explained, and the three of them turned to face their queen, giving a slight bow.

I stared up at the queen, who seemed to give me a sort of glare. I dipped my head out of respect, not wanting to get on her bad side. "Who have you brought to my chamber, Sting?" she asked. Sting, the Beedrill in the middle, answered, "His name is Moon...We found him by the entrance to our hive." Queen Eliza's eyes widened, and her face gave away her surprise.

"Is he the one?" she asked. Sting turned to look at me for a moment, before turning back and answering:

"Yes...I believe he can save us from the Beast."

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter - Prophecy**

**Note: Please leave a review on what you think! They're always appreciated! ^^**


End file.
